Usai Disini
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Biarlah kali ini dia mengalah, melepaskan orang yang dicintainya untuk mencari kebahagiannya sendiri. Tanpa ada dia disisinya. / Kihyun Fanfiction. Yaoi, BL


Mentari pagi mulai bersinar. Mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden jendela berwarna putih. Menyapa seorang pemuda manis yang masih asik menggulung dirinya dibalik selimut hangat.

Kyuhyun mengerang. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan kemudian memilih untuk lebih masuk kedalam selimut. Tangannya meraba sisi tempat tidur sebelah kanannya.

Kosong.

Tubuhnya tersentak dan langsung terduduk. Mata caramel bening miliknya menyendu. Tangannya masih setia meraba sisi kasur yang terasa dingin dikulitnya. Pertanda orang yang biasanya ada disana sudah lama pergi, atau bahkan tidak pulang.

Dia menghela napas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Selalu seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Usai Disini**

 **A Kihyun Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu Raisa dengan judul yang sama.**

 **.**

"Hi, Kyu."

Suara teriakan itu terdengar disusul oleh tepukan keras dibahunya yang membuatnya meringis. Tubuhnya terpaksa merunduk saat sebuah tangan mengapit kepalanya.

Dia berdecak, memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sungmin yang kini memberikannya senyuman manis hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. Namja imut itu terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam yang Kyuhyun arahkan, dia dengan santainya mengusak rambut cokelat madu itu gemas. Setelah itu baru melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Tsk. Sadarlah dengan tinggi badanmu itu, Hyung. Kau ingin membuatku jadi cepat bungkuk?" Protes Kyuhyun tentang sifat Sungmin yang selalu suka merangkulnya, padahal tinggi badan mereka jelas berbeda. "Dan lagi, berhentilah merusak rambutku. Kau membuat ketampananku berkurang."

Senyum lebar disertai kekehan yang diberikan padanya membuat Kyuhyun jadi gemas dan ingin sekali rasanya menguliti Hyung nya ini dan menjadikannya kelinci panggang.

"Terserahlah."

Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Tak mau tertinggal jauh, dia pun berlari mengejarnya. Diapitnya lengan Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau marah?" Tanpa bertanya pun Sungmin sudah tau jawabannya, terlihat dari Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandang darinya. "Aigoo. Kau terlihat semakin manis jika sedang marah." Godanya. Dia mencubi pipi chubby itu gemas, tak peduli berapa kali pun tangannya ditampik.

Mereka melangkah memasuki kelas bersama. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum jam kuliah pertama dimulai. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disusul Sungmin disampingnya.

"Kau datang sendiri, Kyu? Kenapa tidak bersama Kibum?"

Melirik selikas. "Dia sedang sibuk dengan klub drama nya."

"Selalu seperti itu. Ini sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali aku melihat kalian bersama." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tanpa mau repot-repot menanggapi perkataan Sungmin. "Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam PSP nya terhenti diudara. Namun secepatnya dia kembali bersikap biasa. "Kami baik-baik saja, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm."

 _Mereka memang baik-baik saja, benar kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Ya, aku ada latihan sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya terduduk dikasur memperhatikan bagaimana Kibum yang sibuk menata perlengkapannya kedalam tas.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan kembali. Selalu seperti ini, Kibum yang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Pulang tengah malam untuk kemudian kembali pergi keesokan paginya. Latihan drama, selalu itu alasannya disetiap Kyuhyun bertanya. Hingga karena sudah terlalu bosan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti bertanya.

Hubungan mereka sekarang benar-benar tidak jelas, semuanya terasa hambar dan dingi . Entah kapan semua ini dimulai, sebulan, dua bulan yang lalu? Atau bahkan mungkin lebih. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau pasti karena bukan dia yang memulainya, tapi Kibum.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun menggangguk. "Hati-hati."

Satu kecupan singkat bersarang dipucuk kepalanya oleh Kibum sebelum pria itu melangkah keluar. Kembali meninggalkannya sendirian disana untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih dengan pandangan kosong.

Menghembuskan napas kasar, Kyuhyun lebih memilih bersiap-siap karena dia juga harus ke kampus satu jam lagi. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ekor matanya menatap pada benda pipih berwarna hitam yang tergeletak disudut kasur, sedikit tertutupi oleh bantal. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah handphone milik Kibum. Sepertinya pria tampan itu lupa membawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIT!

Namja manis itu membuka pintu besar tempat dimana anak klub drama biasanya berlatih dan berkumpul. Kepala berambut cokelatnya mengintip kedalam, mencoba mencari orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Namun tak ada satupun orang disana. Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya.

Bukankah seharusnya ruangan ini ramai? Mereka ada latihan hari ini, kan?

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih masuk kedalam. Dia mencari kesetiap sudut, namun tak didapatinya seorang pun disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, tangannya reflek mengusap dadanya yang berdegup kencang saat suara itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Namja manis itu menoleh kearah pintu dimana suar itu berasal dan dia menemukan seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri disana.

"Aku mencari Kibum."

Namja tampan bermata tajam itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'Oh' dalam diam.

"Dia tidak ada disini. Semua anggota klub sedang ada ditaman sekarang" Ucapnya seolah mengerti dengan raut bingung diwajah Kyuhyun. "Kebetulan aku ingin kesana, kau mau kuantar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan cepat-cepat berjalan menyusul namja itu yang telah lebih dulu berlalu.

"Kau anak klub drama juga?"

"Iya."

"Bukankah ada latihan drama hari ini?"

Alis namja itu terangkat. "Apa maksudmu? Kami sudah tidak pernah lagi latihan sejak seminggu ini."

Wajah manis itu mengeras. Mata caramelnya menatap sekitar dengan tidak fokus.

Mengapa Kibum berbohong padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kibun disana. Namja tampan itu terlihat tengah asik berbincang bersama teman-temannya dengan dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita.

"Kibum, ada yang mencarimu."

Si pemilik nama menolehkan atensinya. "Siapa, Yesung Hyung?"

Namja tampan bermata tajam yang bernama Yesung itu menunjuk kebelakang melewati bahunya. Setelahnya dia mendudukkan diri ditempat kosong diantara teman-temannya.

Kibum menatap pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yesung, dia mendapati Kyuhyun disana, berjarak dua meter darinya. Setelah bangkit berdiri, dia kemudian berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

Dia tersenyum simpul. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengembalikan handphone milik Kibum ketangannya. "Kau meninggalkan ini dikamar."

"Ah, aku memang tidak sengaja meninggalkannya. Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Tidak masalah." Senyum lebar Kyuhyun berikan saat tangan besar Kibum mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih ada kelas yang harus kuhadiri."

"Hm."

Keduanya membalikkan badan secara bersamaan, melangkah berlawanan arah.

"Siapa dia, Kibum?"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memelankan langkah kakinya begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari salah satu wanita teman Kibum. Dia penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan Kibum berikan. Masihkah status mereka sama atau justru sudah berubah dimatanya.

"Temanku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berharap dia bisa menjauh dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Angin sore hari menerbangkan helai cokelat madu Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terayun pelan seirama dengan kakinya yang mendorong ayunan.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap pada langit sore berwarna jingga diatas sana. Terlihat begitu indah hingga Kyuhyun merasa langit sedang mengejeknya dengan keidahan itu.

Caramel lembut itu tersembunyi dibalik tirai kelopak mata. Menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang kini berkecamuk. Perlahan tirai itu kembali membuka, manik Kyuhyun menatap lurus pada pohon besar ditaman itu. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada waktu tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun seolah dapat melihat dirinya yang masih berbalut seragam SMA sedang berbarik dipangkuan Kibum yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dan sebuah buku ditangannya.

 _Kyuhyun berseragam SMA itu mendongak. "Kibum."_

 _Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang sang kekasih, tangannya kini beralih mengusap rambut Kyuhyun._

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus nanti?"_

 _"Kau sendiri?"_

 _Mata Kyuhyun yang tadi menutup menikmati usapan Kibum kini kembali membuka. Dia merenggut. "Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku?"_

 _"Hm."_

 _Kyuhyun berdecih dengan jawaban tak jelas itu. "Aku ingin kuliah di jurusan musik."_

 _"Aku juga."_

 _"Kau akan kuliah jurusan musik juga?" Tanyanya berbinar._

 _"Bukan musik, tapi teather."_

 _Kyuhyun manyun. "Tadi kenapa kalau bilang juga kalau begitu."_

 _"Maksudku, aku juga akan masuk ke Universitas yang sama denganmu." Jawab Kibum. Tangannya mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan gemas._

 _"Agar kita selalu bersama?" Namja tampan itu mengganguk. "Owwwh. Romantisnya." Goda Kyuhyun. Dia tertawa lebar saat Kibum menatapnya tajam._

 _"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menciummu."_

 _Kyuhyun kicep, dia langsung menutup mulutnya rapat dan membenamkan kepalanya ke perut Kibum, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dengan erat._

 _"Kyu."_

 _"Enggh." Suara Kyuhyun teredam diperut Kibum. Jujur saja dia mulai mengantuk sekarang, elusan lembut dirambutnya ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi semakin membuainya._

 _"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku saat kita kuliah nanti?"_

 _Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk memproses kata-kata itu, setelahnya dia langsung medudukkan dirinya dan menatap tak percaya. "Kau serius?"_

 _"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau." Tukas Kibum datar dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Namun tubrukan dan pelukan erat Kyuhyun ditubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik._

 _"Aku mau. Aku mau, Kibum." Teriaknya semangat. Dikecupnya pipi putih Kibum dengan bertubi-tubi, mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya._

Kyuhyun meringis, merasakan sakit dihatinya saat mengingat betapa bahagianya mereka dulu. Saling mencintai tanpa peduli dengan sekitar. Saling melengkapi dengan setiap perbedaan yang mereka punya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah tak lagi sama. Kibum sudah menepikannya, merenggut mimpi yang dulu mereka ukir bersama. Seolah Kyuhyun tak pernah jadi bagian besar dari hari-harinya. Seolah janji dan kata-kata yang dulu terucap itu telah kehilangan arti.

Bagi Kibum mereka bukan lagi kekasih melainkan hanya dua orang yang berteman.

Ya, mereka hanya teman.

Tepukan dibahunya mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napas sebelum kemudian memasang senyum manis saat menoleh pada Kibum yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Duduk disini." Tunjuknya pada ayunan lain disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?"

To the point. Tipikal Kibum sekali, setidaknya sifat ini adalah salah satu hal yang masih Kyuhyun ingat dari Kibum yang dulu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin saja."

Kaki berbalut celana jeans hitam Kyuhyun kembali bergerak pelan membuat ayunan nya ikut bergoyang. Kepalanya menunduk menatap pada cincin ditangannya, diusapnya benda bulat pipih itu untuk menguatkan hati.

"Kibum." Dua pasang manik beda warna keduanya bertemu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk lima tahun ini. Aku sangat bahagia karena bisa mengenal dan mencintaimu."

Bangkit berdiri, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Kibum yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Tangannya meraih tangan itu, meletakkan cincin pemberian Kibum yang baru dilepasnya ditelapak tangan besarnya. Senyumannya masih coba Kyuhyun pertahankan, walau caramelnya mulai berkilat sendu.

"Aku melepaskamu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau mulai sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Senyum itu tak pernah pudar meski Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mundur, sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan tautan tangan keduanya.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu saat tak ada lagi cinta dihatimu untukku. Aku tidak bisa terus bersama seseorang yang bahkan tidak kukenal lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kibum mencoba meraih tubuh ringkih itu, namun Kyuhyun mengelak.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Kibum. Aku hanya teman bagimu."

"Jangan pergi, Kyu." Ucapnya memelas, namun Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku pergi, Kibum."

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi chubby nya sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik. Melangkah meninggalkan Kibum yang duduk terpaku dibelakangnya.

Sudah cukup semuanya. Kyuhyun sudah cukup lelah menunggu Kibum nya yang dulu untuk kembali. Biarlah kali ini dia mengalah, melepaskan orang yang dicintainya untuk mencari kebahagiannya sendiri.

Tanpa ada Kyuhyun disisinya.

 _Lebih baik kita usai di sini_

 _Sebelum cerita indah tergantikan pahitnya sakit hati_

 _Bukannya aku mudah menyerah_

 _Tapi bijaksana_

 _Mengerti kapan harus berhenti_

 _Ku kan menunggu_

 _Tapi tak selamanya_

 **The End**

Skali-skali bikin ending kayak gini ngga apa-apa kan ya? XD #Kabuuur


End file.
